


A Brief History of Self Love

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Five times Guillermo pleasured himself in the vampire house and one time he had help.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	A Brief History of Self Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also lovingly known by the working title, Memo Masturbation Montage.  
> A thousand thanks to [safetyhazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/SafetyHazard) for beta reading this fic for me. You guys? It was such a mess before he got his hands on it. He's so talented, please go read all of his fics and give him some love.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

1.

The first time Guillermo touched himself after moving in with the vampires, he kept one hand clapped firmly over his mouth. His moist palm and stout, pudgy fingers muffled the wheezing breaths and strangled moans threatening to give him away. His bedroom didn’t even have a door; the only thing standing between his privacy and the rest of the household was a thin curtain. Though Colin Robinson had already left for work and the vampires were tucked in their coffins, Guillermo still couldn’t be absolutely certain that he was unobserved. He’d learned not to underestimate his new roommates’ capacity for embarrassing him.

It had been an unbelievable, awe-inspiring, stressful, magical, gruesome, and exhausting first week of work. Nandor was everything and nothing Guillermo had ever dreamed of in a vampire. He was tall, brooding, handsome. He dressed in fine, antique garments. His body was a lethal weapon which Guillermo had already witnessed in action. Nandor stalked and captured prey with the ease of an apex predator. He was also demanding, petulant, and surprisingly needy. Between attending to his master in the evening, disposing of his victims, and completing his household chores, Guillermo was barely managing a few hours of sleep each day. He was carrying around a ball of stress in the pit of his stomach and he needed release...

Lying on his cot, he stared up at the underside of the grand staircase that formed the ceiling of his room. He was exhausted but sleep wouldn’t find him. Memories from the last week drifted through the fog of his thoughts. Over and over again he returned to that blushing, mortifying moment when his master ushered him into the bathroom and instructed Guillermo to disrobe him. The vampire’s voice was matter-of-fact as he explained that this, too, would be among his duties as a familiar. Nandor’s creamy, pale skin glowed in the candlelight as Guillermo stripped off layer after layer...

Guillermo’s hand wandered down over the pillowy mound of his stomach, edging towards his underwear. He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband, biting his lip and caressing the soft skin on the underside of his belly. His cock jumped in anticipation as he delved through the thatch of pubic hair, just brushing against the thickening length. He rutted upward automatically, hissing in pleasure. The subtle noise sent a flash of panic through his breast and he slapped a hand over his mouth, waiting, straining his ears for any sign that his master or housemates had detected his activity.

The house remained blessedly silent.

Wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, he gave himself a languid stroke. His fingertips flicked over the tip, catching beads of precum and smearing them down along the shaft. He moaned low in his throat and dug his fingers harshly into his cheeks, grinding his sweaty palm against his lips in order to muffle the sound. In his mind’s eye, he conjured the image of Nandor in the bathtub, steam rising around his frigid body, rivulets of hot water streaming down his shoulders, his chest, his belly. Guillermo whined, tightening his grip and increasing his pace as he recalled Nandor’s heavy, impressive length, flaccid against his pale thigh. Nandor was big, much bigger than Guillermo. He wondered what it would feel like to be stretched and filled by Nandor’s cock. His hips arched off the bed as he humped into his own hand. He dared to take his other hand away from his mouth, hiking up his shirt so he could run his palm over the hard peaks of his nipples. He squeezed his breasts and imagined that it was Nandor’s cold, unforgiving hands doing so.

Ripping away his hand to press it hard against his mouth once more, he came, gobs of semen dampening his tight shorts and sticking to his fist. When he’d wrung himself dry, he sank back into the thin mattress, limbs weighted with lethargy. He breathed shakily for a few minutes, waves of pleasure gradually calming as his eyelids grew heavy and he fell into a restful sleep.

2.

Over time, Guillermo adjusted to his master’s sleep schedule. After a few months of serving Nandor, Guillermo became nocturnal himself. He felt wide awake in the dead of night and grew sleepy as dawn approached. Nandor would sometimes wake up fussy in the middle of the day and call out to Guillermo, either through the ether or through regular yelling. But these episodes almost always happened in the late afternoon. So, when Guillermo was awoken by Colin Robinson slamming the front door as he left for work at seven-thirty, he felt that the coast was clear enough to indulge himself.

He reached into the drawer by his bed and fished around until he found his small bottle of lube and a length of silken, maroon cloth. Guillermo had taken to gagging himself while masturbating out of necessity. He had a bare minimum of privacy in this house and the idea of being caught out while pleasuring himself sent splinters of imaginary humiliation lancing through his chest. What started out as necessity, though, grew into something more. 

He had experimented, letting his plump lips fall open, pressing his fingers into his mouth and pushing down on his tongue until pooling saliva spilled out over his chin. The sensation of being forcibly gagged sent a shock of arousal straight to his cock every time. It became standard for him along with teasing his nipples. Today he had something special planned. He fingered the silk cravat, his lips curving into an impish grin as his other hand strayed between his legs to palm himself through the thin fabric of his underwear. 

The cravat had been tucked away, crumpled and forgotten, in the bottom of a drawer. Nandor would never miss it. Guillermo brought it up to his nose and inhaled. It smelled faintly of argan oil and rosewater.  _ Nandor _ . He sighed, balling up the fabric and stuffing it into his mouth as he pressed down hard with the heel of his hand, grinding against his erection.  _ Fuck _ . His brain short circuited, vision sparkling. He grabbed for the lube, smearing it across his palm and frantically plunging his hand into his underwear. With the other hand, he tugged his t-shirt up over his quivering belly and lush breasts, squeezing and flicking a nipple as he jerked frantically between his legs. 

He imagined being on all fours, Nandor standing over him. His master would stuff the gag into his mouth and drag Guillermo’s face into his crotch, rubbing the weeping head of his cock over Guillermo’s cheeks and his stretched lips. Guillermo cried out, the sound dampened by the gag. He felt his cock twitch and strain, his balls tightening with his impending release. He relaxed his fist, the pleasure flattening to a plateau as he held himself loosely, lazily circling his calloused index finger around one nipple and then the other. 

Saliva soaked the fabric of the cravat. He tongued at it, reveling in the feel of the foreign object stuffing his mouth. Nandor’s fat cock would feel different, wouldn’t it? Heavy, intruding. He pictured Nandor ripping the gag from between his lips and fucking Guillermo’s face with abandon. His cold fingers would dig into Guillermo’s cheeks as he hit the back of his throat over and over again. Guillermo’s hips stuttered, his body seeking friction. He gave himself a light squeeze around the base of his cock, then let his fingers rest over the curve of his balls. 

Would Nandor cum down his throat? No. In Guillermo’s fantasy the vampire pulled out at the last minute, painting Guillermo with his semen, spewing it across his face, his hair, his chest. Guillermo mewled through the wet cloth. He let one lubed finger trail down past his balls to plunder between his cheeks. He found his hot, tight hole and pressed into the tense ring of muscle. A breath swept out from his nostrils; he clenched his eyes shut and pushed until the tip of his finger penetrated his opening. Guillermo yearned, heat pooling in his pelvis, cock twitching and drizzling precum onto his chubby belly. He ached and wished and dreamed. He pictured Nandor opening him up with his long, cool fingers. Teasing him. Alternating between slow, gentle thrusts and rough, unrelenting stabs. He pushed in further, grabbing his cock with his other hand and beginning to stroke himself once more. 

His walls clenched around the intruding digit. Guillermo pumped his fist over his weeping cock until he came with a muffled groan. He kept the cravat in his mouth as he eased his finger from his hole and released his softening cock. Cum pooled on his heaving stomach. He let his hands rest on his chest, squeezing gently. He imagined Nandor finding him this way. Debauched, soiled, whining and pathetic in his little cot. In his imagination, Nandor’s eyes would light with a menacing desire and he’d take Guillermo with wanton forcefulness.

The cravat was soaked with his spit. He held it between thumb and forefinger, depositing it back into his drawer for now and determining to run it through the wash later on, when he did Nandor’s laundry. He had no intention of returning it.

3.

_ Try out the dildos… How are the dildos…? _

Guillermo gulped as he stared at the intimidating array of sex toys spread out on the lid of Nandor’s coffin. He had insisted, much to the vampire’s annoyance, that he be allowed to do this in the privacy of a room with a lock. Nandor had hissed and moaned about being locked out of his own crypt, but he’d finally relented when Guillermo’s eyes misted up and his lip started trembling.

“Fine! Fucking guy! Fucking Nadja and Laszlo! You have one hour only, Guillermo.”

He’d already wasted five minutes on checking the lock and the window curtains. Slowly, with an intoxicating mixture of dread and arousal brewing in his stomach, Guillermo took off his clothes. A distant part of his brain was tantalized at the prospect of undressing in his master’s chamber. He had imagined doing this countless times. Of course, in his imaginings Nandor was always present…

Guillermo carefully folded every article of clothing and placed them neatly on the ancient coffin. Sweat broke out on his palms and the back of his neck; his cheeks burned. No one was here to witness what he was about to do, but it didn’t matter. They  _ knew _ . The vampires were only rooms away and they all knew the task that had been assigned to him. But he was out of time. He needed to get moving if he was going to complete his… chore… in the time allowed. 

The bottle of lube was comically large. Guillermo had picked it up at Costco, suffering the cashier’s incredulous frown as he checked out. He popped the cap and glanced over the assortment of dildos and butt plugs arrayed before him. Small, large; slender, thick; realistic looking, technicolor. Some were simple silicone rods while others had buttons and cords. He fixated on the smallest, least intimidating one. A black plug with a flared base, only a little bigger than his thumb. Despite its dainty look compared to the other toys, he found his mouth watering as he imagined it peeking out from between his fat cheeks. 

The lube dripped over his fingers and onto the floor. He picked up the toy and brought it with him to the chaise lounge. He’d had the forethought to cover the antique upholstery in towels. He sat down gingerly with a sense of unreality. He couldn’t believe he was about to do something so intensely intimate in his master’s private space. It was undeniably erotic, but Guillermo was too stressed to feel much arousal right now. His penis flopped limply against the underside of his belly as he shifted into a comfortably prone position, allowing his thick legs to fall open.  _ Jesus, how much time had passed?  _ Would Nandor come knocking if he wasn’t finished after exactly one hour?

With a deep, shaky breath, Guillermo let his wet fingers trail down the doughy rolls of his stomach, ghosting over his cock and balls and along the taut, heated skin of his perineum. He paused, pulsing his fingers there and hitching a breathy moan. His cock finally stirred. Clutching the toy in one hand and teasing himself with the other, Guillermo looked down at his body. His penis gradually filled, thickening and lengthening until it jutted up against his belly, weeping precum and aching to be touched. He ignored it for now, reveling in the aching tug of arousal. Finally, his fingers moved on, locating his opening and pressing gently. He let one slick digit sink in up to the second knuckle, crooking it and probing until he found the smooth nub of his prostate.

Toes curling, Guillermo bit his lip, arching his back and canting his hips. The fingers of his free hand twitched, desperate to play with his nipples, grab his cock, anything— but he refrained. He didn’t want to cum just yet. When Nandor ordered him to test the dildos, Guillermo had been anxious. He fingered himself regularly, imagining his stout digits were Nandor’s girthy cock, but he’d never used a toy before. He’d done a little research and found that cumming first might be helpful, allowing his muscles to fully relax beforehand… but Guillermo couldn’t help it. He was tantalized by the idea of being filled, plugged up by the toy that Nandor himself might soon put to use…

When he felt ready, he removed his fingers and added a liberal amount of lube to the plug. It was flared gently on one side, obviously meant to stimulate his prostate. Guillermo gulped, slowly edging it between his legs and letting the smooth silicone press against his entrance. As he pressed gently inward, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, languidly stroking. Time seemed to pause. He was entranced by the sensation of being gradually filled by the solid foreign object. Pumping his hand up and down his short shaft, he focused on relaxing his muscles until he finally felt the plug slide fully inside, the base fitting snugly between his cheeks. 

Guillermo bit his lip, his eyelids fluttering. He squeezed the base of his cock with one hand and used the other to cup his balls. A bead of sweat crept along his hairline and finally rolled free, trailing down his forehead. He squeezed his walls experimentally and gasped as the toy nudged against his prostate. He felt full, stretched. He imagined it was Nandor filling him up this way. Only Nandor was so much bigger. The vision of Nandor’s impressive length being swallowed up by his own body was too much and Guillermo was suddenly desperate to cum. He scrabbled for the bottle of lube, discarded on the floor by the couch, and poured a generous pool into his palm, lathering it on his cock and frantically jerking as he humped his hips up into the empty air. 

Heat coiled in his groin, building towards a riotous crescendo. He was touching himself in his master’s room. He was plugged up and panting and desperate for release only a few feet away from where Nandor slept. It felt illicit and naughty. Guillermo took it further. Imagining Nandor asleep in his coffin while he fucked his fist and clenched against the toy filling his ass. His cock twitched, his balls tightened. He was about to…

A single knock on the door immediately precipitated its sudden opening. Instantly, Guillermo was reminded that if the vampires could use telekinesis to open doors, they could presumably use it to unlock them as well. His eyes flew to the door in time to lock with Nandor’s as the vampire stepped inside.

“Time is up, Guillermo! I won’t be barred from my own—!”

Nandor froze in the doorway, his mouth hanging open in shock as a stream of semen pulsed from Guillermo’s dick, coating his belly and chest. There would be time for humiliation and outrage. For now, Guillermo was overcome by sensation. He gasped and moaned, arching his back and looking straight into Nandor’s gleaming, fire-ringed eyes.

4.

The vampire assassin’s blood mixed with precum to lubricate his shaft as Guillermo stroked himself in the upstairs bathroom. The adrenaline had yet to fade; his heart still pounded in his chest; the hairs on the back of his neck still stood on end; sweat still beaded and trickled down his spine, pooling in the dimple above his backside.

It was so close! The assassin was a hair’s breadth away from striking Nandor when Guillermo grabbed him, fell into the shrubbery along the bike path, and plunged his wooden stake through the interloper’s heart. It was his first  _ intentional _ vampire killing. Afterwards, Nandor lectured him on safety protocols and advised him to be more careful when walking in the nighttime. His master was somehow oblivious to the spray of blood spatter marring Guillermo’s hands and jacket.

The rush of sudden violence still overwhelmed Guillermo when they arrived home. He made quick work of tucking Nandor into coffin before rushing upstairs with the intent of taking a shower. But once the door shut behind him and Guillermo was alone, he felt the pulse-jumping fight response resolve into a more familiar sensation that tugged low in his gut. Without pausing for shame or self-doubt, still high on the power he’d wielded, Guillermo ripped open his fly and took himself in hand.

He worked his fist hard and fast over his cock. The blood and precum provided some lubrication, but he still felt the burn of friction breaking through. He recalled the feeling of the vampire’s cold, rigid body beneath his. His hand had been steady, his pulse calm as he dug the stake into the empty, silent chest of the monster. The vampire had struggled, hissed, fought for its life, but Guillermo showed no mercy. 

Hand twisting around the head of his cock, Guillermo brushed his fingertips along the sensitive underside, his breath stuttering from parted lips. He could feel his climax building, flooding his heated groin and threatening to burst. At the last moment he pictured the vampire struggling underneath him and this time he saw its face. Strong brows, a prominent nose, slanted cheekbones, and eyes widened in shock.  _ Nandor _ . He bit into his fist, mingling his own blood with that of the slain vampire as his cum sprayed out across the bathroom tiles. 

5.

Guillermo eyed the fluffy white pillow as an embarrassing surge of arousal tugged at his groin. This was too pathetic after everything he’d just gone through. But Nandor’s words flowed back to him.  _ It’s for beating off purposes.  _ He pictured Nandor, alone in the bedding department at Kohl’s, with its overwhelming variety of offerings, testing out each pillow and selecting one he deemed suitably plush for Guillermo’s sensitive, throbbing sex.

Despite his harsh words at the time, Nandor had indeed gone back for the pillow, and he’d even watched as Guillermo placed it down gently on his cot, smiling when Guillermo tested its softness. 

“You deserve it, Guillermo!” he had enthused, giving him a little wink and a double thumb’s up before making a big show of closing the curtain securely behind him. 

_ Jesus Fucking Christ. _ Nandor had put himself to coffin fully believing that Guillermo was in his room across the hallway frantically jacking it into a pillow. He should feel affronted. Insulted. Annoyed.

He should not feel turned on…

Guillermo let the blood-spattered robe fall to the floor. Underneath he was still fully dressed. He’d never had any intention of participating in Celeste's orgy. He checked over his shoulder to be sure the curtain really was secure before unfastening his belt. The buckle jingled quietly as he shucked off his shoes and pulled down his pants and underwear. He was half erect already, his penis curving gently upward and brushing the bottom of his turtleneck as he filled with arousal. His master’s lascivious smile flashed through his memory. 

With a trembling little sigh, he let go of his hesitation. In the last week he’d endured a maelstrom of emotions, leaving him a tired husk. Anger, heartbreak, despair, hope… Guillermo needed release followed by twenty hours of sleep. His hand ghosted across the curve of his thigh, and he cupped his balls with a hiss of pleasure before moving it upward to stroke the underside of his cock. Nandor was lying awake in his coffin right this minute. The vampire could probably hear Guillermo’s heartbeat and the tremor in his breathing. With a delicious thrill he let one, quiet mewl escape his lips. He hoped the sound did something to Nandor. He hoped it awoke a long-dead lust in the ancient vampire’s genitals. 

Guillermo crawled across the bed on all fours, dragging the pillow beneath his flushed, trembling form and positioning it between his legs. The soft fabric brushed tantalizingly against his tender inner thighs, eliciting a huff of breath from him as he sank downward to let his face and shoulders rest on the mattress, his round, generous ass thrust up into the air. Squeezing his thighs experimentally, his eyelids fluttered at the sensation of muted friction. He cast Benjy from his mind and focused on his Master. Nandor had given him a gift for the sole purpose of self-pleasure. A moan bubbled up his throat; he turned his head, glasses going askew as he buried his face into the mattress, biting the blanket and clutching hard to the pillow between his legs as he began rutting his pelvis against the soft material. 

_ Fuck. _ This felt dirtier than simply taking himself in hand. Guillermo’s hips rolled against the pillow, wetting it with precum as his ass thrust up and down in the air. He arched his back and hid his burning face in the sheets, saliva pouring from his lips as he bit down harder on the blanket. What if Nandor walked in? What if he came in here right now and saw Guillermo straining, sweating, moaning as he humped, dragging his little cock against the plush object between his legs? Guillermo pictured Nandor unbuttoning his fly as he strode forward, standing over his prone form and telling him to keep going.  _ Look at you. Soft and whimpering, fucking that pillow like you wish it was me. Is that what you think about, Guillermo? _ Nandor would take out his impressive length, stroking himself as he spoke.  _ You think about fucking your master with your pitiful mortal dick?  _

_ …Slut. _

The mattress muffled his strangled grunt at imaginary-Nandor’s word choice. He fisted his hands into the pillow, frantically pushing it upward in the hope of chasing more friction as his hips juddered into a desperate, frenzied rhythm. The cauldron of hot, boiling arousal in his pelvis continually bubbled up, nearing the tipping point before receding and leaving Guillermo groaning with pathetic frustration. He paused, breath heaving, and pushed himself up to his elbows. He held the pillow in place with the power of his clenched thighs. From this angle the sensitive tips of his nipples brushed against the slightly rough fabric of his quilt. Guillermo’s abdominals tensed and his cock twitched as he swayed forward slightly, dragging his breasts across the fabric. His mouth fell open and he clenched his eyes shut before doing it again, falling back this time on his hips and allowing the pebbled buds to scrape across the bedding once more. His whole body jerked as if he’d struck a raw nerve. 

He adjusted the pillow a bit, holding it in place with one hand while resting his weight on his other arm so that he could rut against the pillow while stroking his nipples against the cot. In a minute he found his rhythm. Soon he was panting and drooling, heaving his plump, flushed body against the pitiful little mattress and forcibly wrenching out waves of pleasure. He cried out, loud, swallowing it half-way through as his balls tightened and semen finally shot up his penis, soaking the pillow. He pumped his hips a few more times, milking himself against the soft fabric. As the orgasm receded, Guillermo’s nipples burned and itched with over-sensitivity, but he continued to rub his chest against the blanket for another moment, reveling in the half-pleasure, half-pain. He’d made an utter mess. His glasses had fallen off at some point, the bedding was all askew and the pillow was… well, he wouldn’t be sleeping on it tonight. Breathing heavily, he collapsed fully onto the bed, kicking the pillow over the edge of the mattress before letting his chubby legs splay open carelessly. In another moment his breath evened out and he fell asleep, naked and debauched on top of his covers.

Despite the physical relief, Guillermo’s dreams were swirling tempest of anxiety and hurt.

+1

Guillermo collapsed onto the cot under the stairs with a groan. He’d barely mustered the energy to shuck off his coat, bandolier and shoes before falling over in his still-bloodied clothing and letting his eyes drift shut. The foyer was a nightmare: decaying corpses strewn across the floor, pools of dried blood staining the hard wood.  _ Not his problem _ . He was only staying for the day, just long enough to get some sleep while Lilith’s coven sisters guarded the premises. Then he was out of here. For good. Finally.

For a moment he thought he’d be rewarded for his troubles with an easy, dreamless sleep. But then the vision of Nandor’s frightened face swam over the backs of his eyelids. Nandor, whom Guillermo still loved even though he’d never proven capable of returning that love— not in the way that Guillermo needed. Nandor, who cried over ASPCA commercials and who needed the comfort of his human familiar’s hand on his before he could fall asleep. Seeing him frightened— really, truly frightened— had broken Guillermo’s heart. But his heart didn’t stay shattered for long. Rage and bloodlust filled the cracks, sealing them together like  _ kintsugi _ pottery until his heart was stronger than it had been before. Guillermo could do anything— would do anything— to protect his Nandor.

And what was his reward?

_ “We had to do our own laundry!” _

“Knock, knock, Guillermo!” Nandor’s quiet voice interrupted his train of thought and Guillermo suppressed a sigh of irritation as he cranked his eyes open to look at his former master. 

He was still dressed in his fanciest outfit. The same vest he’d worn to Simon’s club, Guillermo recalled. The night Nandor had nearly offered him up as a meal to a random vampire and then dropped him on a food truck.  _ This _ was the man he loved…

Nandor’s brows drew together in a look of concern as he edged carefully into the little room, filling it up with his massive form. He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Guillermo was too tired to show his surprise at Nandor’s behavior. He’d thought, based on his silence during the ride home, that Nandor was angry… or worse, afraid. But he just looked worried. His dark eyes flicked up and down Guillermo’s body, taking in his blood-stained, disheveled shirt, his split knuckles and pinched, tired face. 

Silence stretched between them. Nandor stared straight ahead, avoiding Guillermo’s eyes. His hands danced in his lap; his lips opened and closed several times as if he were searching for his words. It would have been endearing if Guillermo hadn’t already decided he wasn’t finding Nandor endearing anymore. 

“Nandor? Can this wait? I’m so tired—”

“Yes!” Nandor interrupted and then quickly added, “You are tired, aren’t you Guillermo? You have won a great victory… defeated your enemies in battle and bathed in their blood…” Nandor trailed off and Guillermo saw his eyes flicker with fire as he once again took in the crimson stains covering his body. “There is something that I always did after a skirmish… to relax and to feel... eh…  _ comforted _ …”

Nandor moved his hand, slowly but with unmistakable intent, and rested it on the round curve of Guillermo’s upper thigh. Guillermo’s mouth went dry as the vampire finally locked eyes with him and continued in a soft voice, “My bed slaves would do this for me, Guillermo, and I would very much like to do this for you. My… my  _ savior. _

Without looking away from him, Nandor moved both his hands to the waist of Guillermo’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping him. Guillermo barely dared breathe. Was this real? Or had he been so exhausted after the fight that he’d fallen asleep immediately and was having the most realistic sex dream of his life? If this were a dream surely his back wouldn’t still be aching nor his knuckles stinging from the punches he’d thrown…

Unconsciously, Guillermo lifted his hips to allow Nandor to slide his pants and underwear down his legs. Everything about this night, starting with the discovery of the fake invitation, had felt like a dream anyway. He might as well go with this while he could.

His cock had already begun to respond, twitching to life from the nest of curls between his legs. Nandor finally took his eyes off Guillermo’s to watch as the stout shaft gradually filled, arching upward

“You are filled with a warrior’s lust, my Guillermo,” Nandor commented, grinning wickedly. He reached one large, cold hand and wrapped it around Guillermo’s length.

Guillermo had fantasized about this for over a decade, but the reality was so much better. He hissed in surprise at the sensation of Nandor’s cool palm against his tender, heated skin. But then Nandor was climbing between his spread legs and hunching over his cock with his lips open in anticipation.

“I’ve listened to you, my Guillermo,” Nandor murmured, slowly stroking his hand up and down. Guillermo’s hips stuttered upward, his face scrunching in pleasure as a gasp fell from his lips. 

“Y-you have?” he asked. He should have been embarrassed, mortified. But how many times had he fantasized about Nandor catching him out? Had the vampire really been aware every time…?

Nandor nodded as if reading his mind. “Oh, yes. I’ve heard you through the ether, calling my name while I am asleep inside my coffin. I have sensed your heartbeat… heard your little pants and cries that you have been trying so hard to muffle. Why, Guillermo? Why would you hide your passion from me?” Nandor leaned down and ghosted his lips along the shaft of Guillermo’s dick, just barely grazing his skin. Guillermo cried out.

“Because! Because you weren’t ever interested in me like that!” he cried and then groaned at the sight of Nandor placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his penis. It was soft, tender, reverent. It was like he was  _ worshiping _ him.

“Not interested! Outrageous!” Nandor complained but rather than continue the argument he seemed resolved to disprove Guillermo with his actions. In one impressive and fluid motion he descended on Guillermo’s cock, laving his tongue wetly along the shaft as he swallowed it.

“Holy fuck!” Guillermo screeched, eliciting from Nandor a disgruntled growl that reverberated along his cock. He dug his fingers into Nandor’s hair, pulling the delicate strands loose from the careful bun at the crown of his head. “Oh my  _ god _ , Nandor!” Another aggrieved growl at his insolent word choice. Guillermo ignored it, thrusting upward into the vampire’s mouth.

Guillermo gazed down at Nandor, crouched between his legs, ravenously swallowing his cock. He pushed the long hair away from Nandor’s face so that he could watch his former master’s lips stretch around his chubby width. Nandor took him easily, lapping at him with his tongue as he bobbed up and down with delicious, obscene gurgles that lanced through Guillermo’s nerve-endings.

Guillermo couldn’t take his eyes away. Yearning and pleasure flared in his groin until he thought he might combust. Then Nandor looked up at him through those long, dark lashes, eyeing Guillermo as he sank down fully, burying his nose in the curly hairs around the base of his cock. Guillermo felt Nandor’s hands creep along his inner thighs and swoop down to brush past his sensitive balls. One cool, soft fingertip grazed the tender skin of his perineum and that was it. Guillermo wailed, arching his back and struggling to push even deeper into Nandor’s accommodating mouth as he spilled his seed. He writhed and squirmed and moaned until it was over and when Nandor finally pulled off of his sopping, soft dick, Guillermo smiled sleepily at the sight of his lips swollen and his beard glistening with saliva and cum. 

“You…” He paused, panting to catch his breath. His whole body still shook with the raw intensity of his orgasm. Nandor placed his broad hands on Guillermo’s sides, stroking him reassuringly. After a moment he continued, “You’ve known this whole time. And you waited to do that until now?”

Nandor at least looked sheepish. “I did not wish to embarrass you, Guillermo. For such a pervert, you’re terribly shy.”

Guillermo could’ve rolled his eyes or screamed or buried his head in his pillow or left the next day, pretending this never happened.

He did none of that.

Instead, with his last remaining ounce of strength, he grabbed Nandor by his stupid cravat and pulled him down on top of him, sealing their lips together in a passionate, admonishing kiss.


End file.
